Suicune's Assistance
by moshyman
Summary: he approached me but he looked sad...I feel so lonely he said we as legendaries can never settle down and have a family...you want to have sex?...he was filling me up...I looked pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story line including some of the legendary pokemon. I hope you'll all like it. Any and all reviews are appreciated.

I am the legendary pokemon Suicune. We legendaries live for an eternity and never have a family. We are the guardians of this world. Today as I was finishing my rounds of the islands of this world when Raiku approached me. He seemed to have a slight sadness about him. "Hello Lord Raiku" I started. "Hello Lady Suicune, it's been a long time." "It has" I agreed. "I came here today to ask of you a favor." "And what might that be?" I asked. "I, as I would assume we all have, have been lonely for many years and today I wondered if I could spend some time with you for a while." "Of course nothing better to cure a lonely heart than to be in anothers company." "Thank you." He bowed his head.

He sat down next to me and we talked for a bit. Some about our duties and some about other legends. We continued this till late afternoon. At some point he asked me a question, "Have you ever thought of what would happen if you could have a family?" He asked. "It has always been our duty to watch over all pokemon within our domains" I responded. "Thats true but just if you could, would you be happier?" I thought about this for a while and answered "It would be nice to just relaxed and lay back with a friend like this more often or maybe a lover of sorts" I told him.

"Well I've wondered what it would be like and I feel more lonely every day." I looked over at him, his head was low and he look very sad. I thought about him for a bit and decided he needed my help, I couldn't leave my friend as unhappy as he was. "I could help you with your needs" I said. "what do you mean?" he asked. "would it help if you slept here with me?" He brightened up. "I think a good nights sleep with a friend near by would help me" he told me cheerfully.

We walked over to my cave home and lay down for the night. He was about five feet away when he lied down. I knew just being here wouldn't fully help him so I went further to help him. I walked over and lay down right next to him. He looked over at me and asked, "what are you doing?" "I thought maybe me being closer would help you more." he blushed and said "thanks, you know I think your really beautiful." That pushed me to go all the way. I looked over to him and asked "Raiku, would it fix your problem if we had a little fun?" "What are you saying Lady Suicune, you want to have sex?" he asked. I smiled and noded "you seem to have a problem that is deeper than just being near me and just call me Suicune no lady needed."

He thought about this for a minute, and I know he was unsher so I added "I can't get pregnant because I am a legend and I think it would help us both greatly." "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Definetly" I said readily. I stood and turned so he was facing my wet slit. I looked back and said "come on let's do this!" I think that pushed him enough to stand and position himself on my back with his member poking my folds. He looked at me for conformation to start, I noded and he began.

He started slow, pushing his member in me inch by inch. "Your so wet inside" he exclaimed. He had to work a bit to stretch me around his rod. He got most of it in when he hit my cervix. "What's that?" he asked. "That's my cervix, the entrance to my womb." He couldn't go farther so he started to pull out until only his tip was inside me. As he pushed in and out I started to groan. This seemed to arouse him as he started to move a bit faster. I was groaning louder now. He got into a good rhythm so I asked him to go faster, he did. Now he was moving quickly. I could feel every twitch and movement of his member inside me.

I looked back to see him hunched over me with his eyes closed, clearly enjoying it as much as I. He was moving as fast as he could and I loved it, it was stimulating every nerve in my body. His balls were slapping against my rear and I loved it. I was gasping and groaning loudly now the pleasure building inside me. I couldn't believe how fast he was going faster than I thought he could.I felt his knot lodge itself inside me and begin to expand rapidly, locking us together, thats when I felt a spatter of pre cum splatter my inner walls. This drove me to rock back against every thrust he made. His length sliding in and out easily now that it was lubricated with his cum. I was nearing my climax as we smashed our hips together. Suddenly he slammed into me hard and he sunk his entire length inside me. "your in my womb!" I cried. The head of his rod pushed deep into me and I felt it enter my deepest regions.

I looked back to see him smiling as if he took this as an achievement but that shouldn't have been possible, him pushing into my womb, but I guess legends have more power to work with. It was exciting. He continued to hump me hard until I screamed "I'm Cumming!" My juices covered his cock and started to mix with his pre cum, witch pushed him over the edge. He too yelled "I'm gona cum!" I wasn't expecting the sheer amount of his cum. He slammed our hips together one last time and erupted inside my womb, dumping his full load and filling my belly with his seed. His semen was hot and wonderful feeling. He emptied his balls into me for what felt like forever. My belly was started to bulge with the sheer amount of his cum. I was getting nervous it seemed like it wouldn't stop. He finished filling me and slumped over pulling me along, since we were still locked together.

When I awoke I glanced around, it was mid day. I looked down to see that I looked like I could have been pregnant with a whole litter of pups. My belly was huge! I puled myself of of Raiku's rod, now that his knot had deflated, and stood. He woke to see me looking at him, "That was allot of semen you dumped inside me." "I guess it's because I haven't had sex in the longest of time" he replied. I could feel his potent spunk churning in my womb, Its heat felt amazing. "Thank you so much for letting me do this, it's made me feel great again" he chirped. "Glade you enjoyed it as much as I did" I replied. We talked for a while longer then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter to my suicune story. Hope you all enjoy, reviews and favorites are always appreciated.

After me time with Riaku I realized that there are probably other legends out there who are lonely doing there duties alone. I started to go around and talk to and if necessary give pleasure to those who needed it. I'm sure allot of the legends needed to release every once in a while.

I started with the legendary birds. Moltress is a female and lives in the far volcanoes but I talked to her for an afternoon and we had a good conversation. As I was leaving she said "Thanks I appreciate you coming over and giving me some company." Articuno is male but hes cold as ice and wanted nothing to do with me. Lastly I found Zapdos over in the abandoned power plant.

"Hello Sir Zapdos" I greeted. "Hello lady Suicune" he greeted back. I walked over to sit next to him. "How have your duties been?" I asked. "Alright but I've been oh so lonely" he replied. "Well I've come by just for that purpose, to help others with there lonely ness." "Oh, thats good, I haven't talked to someone ells in a while, theres just never any time." "I'm surprised you have the time" he said. "I finish my rounds as quick as possible so I can help others." I replied. He looked at me strangely. "Yes?" I asked.

"well uh..." he started to stir. I noticed his erection growing between his legs. He crossed his legs as best he could. "I see...I think I can help you" I exclaimed. His eyes widened a little "you can?" "Of course, you see I can't get pregnant and you need to unload so I think I can help." He smiled and spread his legs and I moved in. I put his cock in my mouth and started to suck on it. It quickly grew in my mouth until it was almost in my throat.

I began to play with it with my tongue, he started to groan and to pull in and out of my mouth a little. I was using my head to help him by moving forward and back against his thrusts. Her was groaning louder now as I play with his member more vigorously. I has sucking harder now trying to suck the juices from his shaft. He was thrusting hard now every time his rod went deeper and deeper into my mouth.

He was nearing his limits as I wrapped my tongue around his member and used it to jerk him off I heard him cry "Oh gods I'm cumming!" He slammed his hips against my snout forcing his shaft down my throat and came. His cum shot into my throat fast, stretching my gullet. I was having a hard time swallowing it all. My throat was stretching to its limits and my stomach was beginning to fill. He kept cumming for a few more seconds then started to pull out. Once it was out of my mouth some splashed on my face, it tasted great, sweet and tasty. I liked it off my muff and swallowed the rest. I felt full like after you've eaten a feast and drank as much as you can.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "We aren't done yet" I said as I turned around revealing my wet cunt. He smiled gleefully and press his member against my slit. He pushed in and started to move in and out. His rod wasn't as long as Riakus and it fit a bit easier, not to mention all the juices lubricating it. He pumped into me fast and I started to groan. I pushed back against his movements. "This is even better" he graond.

He started slamming our hips together. His balls were slapping my ass. I suddenly felt him force his knot into me and it started to expand locking us together. I was groaning and panting as he hammered me. He was yelling and screaming in delight while waves of pleasure washed over me. His spunk was sloshing in my stomach. I could feel a heat growing in me and new it was only a matter of time. After one of his thrusts I arched my back and screamed "I'm cumming!" as I climaxed and my juices spilt over his rod, at the same time a clenched around his shaft. Only a few thrusts later and he slammed into me as hard as he could.

He craned his head and roared into the air, or as much of a raor as a bird could produce. He quickly dumped his load into my womb. He pumped a huge amount of his seed into me. I loved his slightly electrically charged cum it stimulated my tunnels in a way I've never felt before, it was so warm. My belly began to bulge as his seed filled it. He was soon finished and pulled out of me. My belly was not nearly as big as when Riaku came in me. We sat down again "feew, that was awesome!" he said happily. "Thank you some much!" " Glad to help" I said. "Your belly is so swollen, you ok?" "Ya I'm good don't worry" I exclaimed. We chatted a bit longer then I headed out. As I set off home I was enjoying the heat of his semen and the felling of its slight electric charge tingling and stirring inside my womb.


	3. Chapter 3

This is another chapter in the Suicune story line and hope you all enjoy it. All reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated.

A few weeks after I left Zapdos I was looking for anyone ells who may need someone to talk to or something more. I had traveled around to many of the legends and most wanted to just chat or didn't want anything to do with me. I had been around to most I could and the ones left were hard to find. I was going to look for the most secluded pokemon in all the world...MewTwo.

He was a genetic clone of Mew and since his arrival he has been one of the strongest pokemon and one of the hardest to find. He always thought himself an outcast and didn't like even seeing others. He has no duties and no reason to come out of hiding. I asked everyone I talked to if they new were MewTwo was. No one new except one, after much searching I got to have a conversation with Lady Mew. She said that her "brother" as she called him, needed her to get him food every once in a while. I begged her to tell me where he was I told her I could definitely help him. She was skeptical but after I begged and begged for several minutes she agreed on one condition, if he asked me for anything I had to give it to him even if it was some kind of rare berry I had to find it, I agreed and thanked her.

She told me he had hidden in the outer most reaches of this world and that only one locket could open the door to his secret private home. A large underground cavern with a house and anything ells he requested. It was a long gerny since I didn't have the teleportation that Mew had. I did one final round of my duties and headed for this secret haven. It took me over a week moving as fast as possible to reach the outer reaches and I still had to locate this hideout. It was egsosting but but soon I found it in the face of a cliff was a small keyhole. I swung the locket off my neck and picked it up with my teeth. I placed it in the slot and I bright light appeared as I stept through I was amazed at the site I saw. A magnificent huge cavern with grass along the ground and what looked like sky above witch confused and boggled my mind. Thats when I noticed the little house near the back but still in the middle.

I could see MewTwo sitting outside eyes closed. I approached him as I grew near I could hear him say. "How did you get in hear?" "Uh, well I've come to see if I could lift your spirits." I answered. "Pfft you wouldn't even understand, you can't help if you don't know" he spoke wryly. "No, I couldn't know but I've been trying to help anyone whose been feeling lonely by come over and talking to them, Mew told me to do whatever you ask" I said. "Ah so it was Mew I should have known." "Yes I begged Mew to let me come and do my best to make you happy" His eyes shot open "I can't be happy, I'm a mutant freak who has no place in this world" "Will you please just give me a chance? Please." I begged. He gave me a dirty look and answered "Fine! Do what you want." "Thank you" I bowed my head.

I started with trying to make conversation. I found him sitting inside reading a book I had never seen before. "Whatcha reading?" I asked. "A book." wow I could have figured that out my self I thought. "Well whats this book about?" I asked. "Nothing, you couldn't even read it" He almost sounded like he was boasting. "Well ok..." I turned and left. I spent three days trying to find out what would help him perk up but I could find nothing.

So I resorted to my last option. He wouldn't tell me he wanted anything or that he had any desires he kept quite to himself. So I tried something I hadn't before. While he was sitting in his chair outside the house I approached him. "What do you want?" he asked. "Nothing just came to ask one last thing then I'll leave." I informed him. "Good, what is it you wanted to ask and make it quick" he exclaimed. "I thought maybe you should relax and try and enjoy something other than a book or your usual naps, you know take a load off, infact why don't you dump your load...into me?" He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "I was thinking that I doubt you've ever had sex and if so it probably hasn't been for a very long time, thats allot of pent up feelings and I just thought I could help you release those feelings into me." "But, what? You want to what?" He started stuttering, eyes wide. I turned around showing him my slit and shifting my hips sexily, looking back I gave him a smile "come on you know you want to." I saw his erection grow between his legs. He looked down like he couldn't figure out why he had this reaction. "You know how to do this?" I asked. He noded slightly still stunned. He stood and slowly walk up to me and aimed his erection at my cunt. "Come on push it in" I coaxed.

He placed his hands on my hips and slowly pushed his member into my tunnel. "Your so tight and wet" he panted. He pushed deeper and deeper until he pressed up against my cervix. Whats...that?" he asked. I wasn't surprised that he knew as little or less than Raikou about sex. "Its my cervix, the entrance to my womb" I answered. "Really..." he trailed off. oh no he's thinking the same thing as Raikou. He pulled out just till his tip was the only thing left inside me, then he started thrusting in. A subtle groan left my throat. He started thrusting faster "This is amazing Suicune" he gasped. I smiled "we haven't even gotten started yet" I responded. He was moving fast now and I started rocking back against his movements and yelled "Come on faster harder, give it all you've got." He got a good hold of my hips and started slamming us together. As we did this for a minute he picked up speed and strength until I felt my cervix give way and he sunk his entire length into me. I screamed "You've pushed into my womb!" "Oh god that feels so good" he groaned.

I was groaning loudly now as he pounded my pussy. I could feel my tunnels expand and contract as he thrusted into me and it felt wonderful. We were colliding wildly as we smashed our hips together. I could feel his balls slapping my ass every thrust, witch felt amazing. Waves of pleasure washed over me and all I could do was gasp and groan. Soon I felt a heat build up inside me and I new my climax was soon approaching. He slammed into me a few more time and couldn't contain it anymore I let loose, arched my back and screamed into the sky "I'm cumming!" Waves of pleasure wracked my body as I clamped down on his shaft and drenched it with my juices. I couldn't imagine how tight it must have gotten as my orgasm hit. Despite my tunnels restricting size he kept thrusting. I was still in my orgasm when I heard him say "I'm gona cum!" I could feel his member bulge inside me as he smashed our hips together harder than ever before and dumped his load into my womb. It was so warm and wonderful. The amount of his seed that filled me was like no other. It filled my womb faster than anyone ells and my belly grew to huge proportions. I wasn't thinking about that though I was enjoying another intense orgasm. We stood there for another minute as he came in me and I only thought about how much of his cum was actually inside me when my belly pressed against the insides of my back legs. When I felt that I looked down to see my belly was enormous. It was pressing against the insides of my back legs a bit harder now and I started panicking, would he ever stop? But soon enough his flood of sperm eased to a dribble. I lay down on my side and he lay next to me. We slept.

When I awoke all I could feel was his seed churning inside my womb. He must have felt me stir because he asked If I was alright. "I'm ok, infact I feel great, you?" "I've never felt better" he replied. He helped me to my feet and looked me up and down. "You look so beautiful" he exclaimed. I blushed bright red. "Thanks" I replied. He put a hand on my bulging belly and started to rub it. "Oh that feels good" I said. "I need to clean my self off and freshen up" I said. He noded and led me to a beautiful spring behind the house. I washed up and emptied his cum from my womb. When I got back in the house I asked him "So, Do you feel any better?" "I do, I must say that helped me alot." "I'm glad it did" I smiled. "Uh, hey Suicune could you...uh stay with me for a few days and maybe we could do this again?"He asked. I smiled "I promised Mew I would do anything you asked so, of course I can." he smiled.


End file.
